


Deal

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun makes a new deal with Reiji to protect Yuya but in return he has to trade away something very precious to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope your day is going well.  
> By the way, how many of you come from my Tumblr blog..? I'm super curious.
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order, if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Yuuri hadn’t expected this much trouble.  He had no problem finding Yuzu.  She was right where Dennis had promised she would be.  She should be easy enough for him to defeat.

            She would be easy enough to defeat, if only he had a chance to try.  That pesky Synchro boy that shared his face had interfered.  He stepped in to protect his sweet Rin’s little lookalike.

            At first, Yuuri pitied him.  Imagine that, he actually felt sorry for that stupid Synchro scum!  He looked so desperate and he was entirely too hot-headed for his own good.  He had no idea what horror he would face when Yuuri could finally summon his pretty dragon.

            Yes, at first Yuuri pitied him.  The pity didn’t last for very long.  That scum put up such a fight.  For a moment, he actually made Yuuri worry that he would lose.

            Still, like all scum, he was no match for Yuuri’s strength.

 

Shun wondered how many showers it could take before he could finally wash every trace of Dennis down the drain.  Even after the fourth round, he could still smell Dennis on his skin.  He could see bruises forming on the places where Dennis had been too heavy handed.

            He finally gave up.  He wouldn’t be able to wash away the sickeningly sweet citrus scent.  He could only hope that he could ignore whatever was left lingering on his skin.

            He was drying his hair off with a towel when Yuuya knocked on his door.  The younger boy’s eyes were bright as a smile grew on his face.

            “Shun,” he sighed.

            Yuuya didn’t have to ask to spend the night; Shun would willingly open his door for him no matter what the hour.

            Yuuya wrapped his arms around Shun’s waist and buried his face in Shun’s chest.  He sighed, feeling so much better now that he was in Shun’s warm arms. 

            Shun kissed Yuuya’s head, stopping cold when he could smell cinnamon.  Cinnamon?  Why would Yuuya smell of cinnamon?  The only person he had met that smelled of cinnamon was Reiji.  Why would Yuuya smell like Reiji?

            “Shun,” Yuuya mumbled against his chest, “I’m beat.  Can we just go to sleep?”

             “Sure,” Shun murmured, still muddled.

           

            Yuuya fell asleep quickly.  It was so easy to fall asleep in Shun’s bed, surrounded by Shun’s warmth.  Yuuya felt so comfortable and safe with Shun’s arm around his waist.

            Shun however, could not sleep.  He couldn’t understand why Yuuya smelled so heavily of Reiji.  His scent was in Yuuya’s hair and across Yuuya’s skin.  Shun could even smell traces of cinnamon in Yuuya’s clothes.

            It was undoubtedly Reiji’s scent.  Shun could recognize it from across the long hallways at LDS.  He had spent hours in the shower trying to wash it off his skin. 

            The only explanation he could come up with that could explain why Yuuya smelled like him would be if Yuuya had slept with Reiji.  The thought made Shun sick. 

            Yuuya was too innocent and too pure.  Reiji would only taint him.  Shun couldn’t stand the thought of Yuuya losing his sweet smile because of Reiji’s cravings.

            He untangled himself from Yuuya’s arms and got up to leave.  He paused at the door, taking a glance back at the sleeping boy in his bed.

            He had promised himself that he would take care of Yuuya.  He wouldn’t let Yuuya lose his innocent the way he had.  Yuuya’s kind heart was too pure to be lost.  He would protect Yuuya until the day he could no longer.

 

            When Shun arrived at Reiji’s room, it was as if the CEO had been waiting for him.  Reiji sat at the edge of his bed with one leg crossed over the other.  He smiled slightly when he saw Shun.

            “Kurosaki,” he greeted.

            “What have you done?” Shun asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

            Reiji raised an eyebrow.

            “Yuuya,” Shun said, irritated.

            “Oh,” Reiji smiled, “You finally caught on?”

            Shun was trembling with anger, “What did you do to him?”

            “I made a deal with him,”

            “He doesn’t deserve that.  You’ve never shown any interest in him before.  Why would you want to make a deal with him?”

            “I ordered you to tighten his leash.  When you failed to do that, I had to step in,”

            “Yuuya isn’t a dog, Akaba,”

            “He acts like one,” Reiji challenged, “He’ll play with anyone that will pet him or give him a bone,”

            “Leave him alone,” Shun threatened.

            “Are you threatening me, Kurosaki?” Reiji smirked, “Have you forgotten our deal?  You _will_ obey me.  If you won’t, then your sister means less than nothing to me,”

            Shun ground his teeth.  He was caught in the middle.  As much as he wished he could strangle Reiji or to just walk away with the little bit of dignity he had left, he had no choice.  He had to protect Ruri.  She was priority.  He didn’t care how much he suffered or how degraded Reiji made him feel, he had to stay strong for Ruri’s sake.

            “I’ll leave him alone but only if you do something for me in return,” Reiji offered, a cruel smile on his face.

            “What do you want?” Shun asked, quietly.

            “You will end your relationship with him.  It doesn’t matter how you do it, the details of it do not matter to me,”

            “Why?” Shun couldn’t stop himself from questioning, “Why does it matter to you what Yuuya and I do?”

            Reiji kept silent.  Shun stared at him, trying to read his expression.  As hard as Reiji tried, he couldn’t hide the flush in his cheeks.

            “No,” Shun shook his head, “You really do love me,”

            Shun couldn’t believe it.  There must be a different explanation.  He must be missing something.  Reiji must have another reason for trying to end his relationship with Yuuya.

            Then why didn’t he say anything?  Why didn’t he deny it? 

            “Answer me, Akaba.  I want the truth.  You use my body like a toy; I deserve at least an answer out of you,”

            “What can I say, Shun?  What do you really want to hear?  You won’t like what I have to say,”

            “You don’t have a right to call me by my first name,” Shun spat, “I want the truth,”

            “I want you for myself,” Reiji finally confessed, “I won’t share you with Sakaki,”

            Shun felt sick, “You slept with him because of me?”

            Reiji nodded, “If you end your relationship with him, I promise I won’t touch him.  We’ll revise our deal.  If you stay mine and _only_ mine, then I’ll protect them both.  Ruri and Yuuya will have my protection,”

            Shun took a deep breath as he thought it through.  Reiji’s offer was far too valuable to pass up.  He knew he couldn’t protect them both.  Reiji had the power and the money he lacked in.  Reiji could protect them both in all the places he failed to.

            It hurt.  Even just the thought of having to walk away from Yuuya was enough to knock him breathless. 

            He had no choice.  He had to accept this deal, no matter how much it hurt him. 

            “Add Yuzu to the list and Serena too,” Shun insisted.

            “Would you like me to add your sister’s Synchro Dimension counterpart as well?”

            Shun nodded.

            “I’ll protect them all, then,”

            “I’ll do it,” Shun promised, his voice numb, “I’ll do it,”

            Reiji smiled, he kissed Shun’s lips, “Good boy,”

 

            Shun felt numb as he walked down the hall, back to his room where Yuuya slept.  He ran the words over and over in his head as he thought about what to say.  No matter how he reworded the sentence, it always sounded too cruel.

            When he got to his room, Yuuya was sitting up in bed.

            “Shun,” Yuuya smiled, “What’s wrong?  Did you have trouble sleeping again?”

            Shun shook his head, “We need to talk, Yuuya,”

            “Is it important?” Yuuya asked, worried now.

            Shun nodded.

            Yuuya’s eyes widened.  He could feel his heart speed up in his chest.  Shun looked so different.  He looked colder.  It was like whatever light he had in his eyes had been extinguished.  Had something happened?

            “I can’t,” Shun began, “I…”

            Shun shook his head.  That wasn’t right.  He needed to start over.

            “I’m sorry, Yuuya.  I think it’s better if we don’t do this anymore.  You shouldn’t come see me and I shouldn’t go looking for you.  We should quit while we’re still ahead,”

            Shun could see Yuuya’s heart breaking.  It was clear in the way he began to tremble and the way his eyes glossed over.

            “What?” Yuuya choked in disbelief.

            Shun avoided Yuuya’s gaze, “Why did you make that deal with Akaba, Yuuya?”

            “I did it to protect Yuzu,”

            “You know that Akaba is just using you,”

            “I don’t mind,” Yuuya lied, “If it will keep Yuzu safe,”

            “You don’t have to do that anymore, Yuuya.  I made a new deal with Akaba.  He’ll keep Yuzu safe.  Serena, Ruri and you too.  All of you will be safe,”

            “What did you trade him in return?” Yuuya asked, his voice lowering to a whisper.

            “I traded away you.  I promised Reiji that I would be his and his alone.  To keep you safe, I can’t be with you anymore,”

            Yuuya shook his head, “No.  I won’t accept that.  I _can’t_ accept that.  I… I love you, Shun.  I really do,”

            “If you love me then you can understand why I’m doing this.  I’m not trying to hurt you, Yuuya.  I’m trying to protect you.  I’m doing everything I can to protect you,”

            Yuuya shook his head again.  This must be a dream.  He would wake up any minute now in Shun’s arms.  This couldn’t be reality.

            If it wasn’t reality, then how did that explain the pain in his heart when that felt so real?  This was the worst pain he had ever felt.  Nothing physical could compare to this.  The only thing that could come close was the pain he felt when his father had disappeared.

            “The bruises on your arm,” Yuuya mumbled, “They look like handprints.  Did Reiji…?”

            Shun shook his head, “Dennis,”

            Dennis too?  How close had he come to having those bruises on his arms.  How many times had Shun done something like that to protect him?  How many scars did he have from trying to protect Yuuto or Ruri?

            “I’m sorry, Yuuya,” Shun murmured, “I’m not strong enough to protect everyone on my own.  If I can do this much, I’ll do it.  As long as everyone I love is safe,”

            “Can I at least get one last hug?” Yuuya asked quietly.

            He knew the answer before Shun had time to shake his head.  Even one hug would be too much.  Reiji wouldn’t even allow them to share a single touch.

            Yuuya waited until he and Shun had gone their separate ways before he let himself fall apart.  He curled up at the foot of his bed and began to sob.

            _“I’m sorry, Yuuya,” Yuuto mumbled, “I’m sorry,”_

_“Go away,” Yuuya spat, “I don’t want anything to do with you anymore,”_

_“I’m sorry.  Please, Yuuya just let me apologize.  You don’t have to forgive me if you don’t want to.  I… I lost my head.  I didn’t mean to force you to do that with Reiji.  I just wanted to make the pain stop,”_

_“Can you make my pain stop?” Yuuya asked, his voice close to begging, “Please,”_

Yuuto grew silent.  For a moment, Yuuya wondered if he had returned to that distant corner of his mind.

_“Reiji,” Yuuto suggested._

Yuuya swallowed.  The suggestion sounded tempting.  It would make him feel better, wouldn’t it?  Maybe he should use Reiji the way Reiji used everyone around him.

            Yuuya shook his head to try and banish the thought away.  He really shouldn’t.  He really, _really_ shouldn’t use Reiji.  That wasn’t right.

            It sounded fair, though.  After everything that had happened, why shouldn’t he use Reiji?  Why shouldn’t he let Reiji be the weak and powerless one for once?  What was stopping him from going over there right now?

            Yuuya knew the answer.  It was Shun.  He didn’t want to go over there and find him with Reiji.  Besides, Reiji couldn’t even come close to how much he wanted to have Shun.

            It didn’t even matter anymore.  Yuuya didn’t care how he had Shun.  He didn’t care about their relationship status.  Whether they were friends or more, that didn’t matter.  He just wanted to have Shun by his side.

            The more he thought about Shun, the more his heart ached.  He could feel Yuuto stirring inside him.  The more Yuuto stirred, the more desperate he became.  He could feel anger building in his chest.

            Maybe he should pay Reiji a visit.  He just needed to see Reiji on his knees.  He needed to hear Reiji beg and cry for mercy.  He needed to make Reiji powerless. 

            The thoughts had him shaking.  He wasn’t sure if it was from fear or excitement.  These thoughts weren’t his, they couldn’t be his.  He knew these thoughts didn’t belong to Yuuto.  So the question was, whose thoughts were they?


End file.
